customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shattered Realm of Rak'Shyr
Rak'Shyr, also known as Land of the Gods or the Shattered Realm, is a world beyond the main universe. Although once a verdant world of magic, Rak'Shyr is now primarily a wasteland. Mythology In the earliest days of Creation, the realm of Rak'Shyr was not a world, but rather a chaotic mass of space and violent storms. Life was created and destroyed by the chaotic, primal energies of the realm over the course of several trillion years. At some point in this near-endless void, two beings came into creation. Their names were Thaias and Enigmus. Unlike the primal creatures that were born and unmade on a whim in Rak'Shyr, Thaias and Enigmus managed to survive the chaotic energies that flowed through the storms. For eons, Enigmus ruled over the unforgiving universe and toyed with the magics of Creation and Destruction. In Its lust for misery, Enigmus recreated and redestroyed life. Thaias, however, believed life to be cherished. She attempted to combat Enigmus, but It was far too powerful for her to hold back and was thus forced to flee. In her absense, Thaias used her knowledge of Creation to birth three children. These children served to twist the elements around them and, united, they struck at Enigmus in the core of Rak'Shyr. In this conflict, Enigmus was destroyed and Thaias harnessed the power of Its lifeforce to create the world which is now known as the Land of the Gods. In time, Thaias and her children - Ignos, Mal'thazan, and Vyanar - created the first sapient races. Thaias believed the perfect world to be where all races were immortal. It was not long, however, that Thaias realized her mistake when overpopulation took hold. Regretfully, she harnessed what remained of Enigmus's essence in the winds to create a fourth child - Reth'zana. Reth'zana was tasked by her mother to create death and, as a result, look after the spirits of the deceased. Since then, death has been a sacred part of Rak'Shyrian life. Races Borolon The Borolon are the oldest living race on Rak'Shyr. Having been present during the birth of Reth'zana, they are naturally a long-living species, many of them living to be over 20,000 years old. Their wisdom is unmatched and their knowledge of Photomancy is unparalleled. The Borolon uphold the sacred act of death by separating their males and females in different monestaries. Then, every 10,000 years, the two genders meet in a neutral monestary to breed, thus ensuring that their population does not get out of hand. Tath-Gar Believed to have appeared shortly after the Borolon, the Tath-Gar are the exact opposite of their tranquil cousins. While the Borolon are a peaceful, spiritual people, the Tath-Gar relish in conquest and violence. Countless times the Tath-Gar have strived to form a lasting government, but time and time again they revert to anarchy. From chieftains to councils to Imperators, the Tath-Gar have tried everything to keep themselves in check, but their lust for war is unbreakable. Vorkhos No one - not even the gods - are certain as to when the Vorkhos appeared on Rak'Shyr. Some Borolon scholars believe them to have originated off-world, even. Indeed, the Vorkhos posess the uncanny ability to transcent dimensions; their massive libaries holding information only their eyes are permitted to look upon, some of which contains knowledge of realities beyond their own. They are naturally reclusive and do not permit other races to wander their halls (although some among them reserve a level of respect for the Borolon). Mongoth Like the Tath-Gar, the Mongoth are a war-like race who thrive in battle. Unlike their towering ancestors, however, the Mongoth believe in a strict code of honor, loyalty, and even peace under certain circumstances. They are divided in a number of clans that war among each other not out of spite but for the sake of helping one another; in war, each clan is able to strengthen themselves to prepare for true threats that they can unite against. Each clan is ruled by a chieftain, who is in turn guided by Shamans and Pyromancers. Elyran The Elyran rule the skies with iron fists. They command the criminal underworld and keep a close eye on all trading negotiations. They are in virtual anarchy; different Elyran syndicates run different villages, towns, and cities, and they all despise one another. In recent years, the syndicates have begun to loosen their aggressions and hatreds for whatever reason; no one is quite certain. What is certain, however, is that one slip could lead to all-out war between the syndicates and, by extension, lead to a crippling in the Rak'Shyrian trade routes. Krin'Kil Although the Elyran rule the criminal syndicates, the Krin'Kil are the official rulers of Rak'Shyrian commerce. From their isolated cities, they keep a keen eye on their supplies and routes and have bred different caste systems to ensure that all jobs are fulfilled, from labor to protection. Few individuals dare combat the Krin'Kil; their skill in trade is great, but their skill with a blade is perhaps even greater. Their natural agility and relatively small stature make them formidable foes and perfect allies. Ahkaran The Ahkaran have co-existed alongside the Borolon for generations and generations. Although the Ahkaran live far younger than their ancient friends, the Ahkaran share a bond with the Borolon stronger than any other on Rak'Shyr. Your typical Ahkaran will often be tending to the fields of the Borolon monestary vineyards and gardens. In recent years, however, severe droughts have forced them to become hunters rather than laborers and many have gone hungry. Szaraza Little is known about the mysterious Szaraza. Few have looked upon one of these deceitful creatures in recent memory; their love for the underground caverns makes them hard to find. Some don't even believe them to be alive, but rather horrible, undead creatures thanks to their eerie, glowing eyes and mouths. Some well-educated Borolon and Vorkhos believe them to be wiser than they let on; some believe them to hold ancient secrets of the gods than even their most devout servants know. Other than these few factoids, nothing else is known about these strange, sickly things. Regions (To be continued) Category:Mac.buz52 Category:Stories, Events and Realities Category:Rak'Shyr